


Truth about the Ten Second Car

by Wolf_lover_of_michigan



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_lover_of_michigan/pseuds/Wolf_lover_of_michigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brain held up the keys to the Supra as the sirens grew closer. " I owe you a ten second car." As Dom reached to take the keys, he noticed it wasn't just him creating the pool of blood on the ground. "What the hell Brian?" Dom asked as he lifted the side of Brains dark shirt that had done such a good job hiding the gunshot wound. One of the Trans bullets had hit it's mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth about the Ten Second Car

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, I am aware there may be some small grammar issues  
> M/M Dom and Brian

"Dom" Brian yelled as he ran towards the ruined charger, gun still at the ready. He stopped as he looked at Dom breathing hard in the driver's seat, blood flowing down his face.  
"That's not what I had in mind."  
Dom groaned as he slid out of the car, he hadn't been expecting Brian to be standing their with the look of concern on his face. He looked over at the blond as Brian helped to steady him. It was almost like the cop really cared about him. Dom groaned as he looked at the ruined charger, him and his dad had put so many hours into her and now she was nothing but a pile of scrap metal. Dom looked at Brian their eyes meeting as the sound of sirens grew closer. No doubt the owner of the truck had called 911 by now .  
He looked down as Brian held out the keys to the Supra. It was then Something caught his attention that hadn't before. It wasn't just him that was creating the growing pool of blood on the ground.  
"Brian, what the fuck?" Dom growled as lifted the side of Brian's dark shirt that had done such a great job concealing the blood from the gunshot wound.  
"I"ll be okay Dom" Brian groaned as a wave of pain passed over him. Now that the adrenaline had past it was obvious the blond was now beginning to feel the effects of the gunshot.  
"Brian we have to get you to the hospital now." Dom said as he applied pressure to the wound causing Brian to groan in pain.  
"Don't worry about me Dom, I owe you a ten second car. Take it and go, they won't follow you right away, not since they have me. I've fucked up way more than you ever could." Brian groaned as he leaned against the charger, He pressed his hand over Dom’s as he shivered in pain.  
"O'Connor I won't tell you again, get your ass in that car before you force me to make you get into that car." Brian looked up at Dom for a moment. He didn't know what to think, he had betrayed Dom. Now here he was offering him help.  
Brian was silent as he followed Dom to the Supra. He wouldn't tell Dom just how dizzy he was feeling as he finally got into the passenger seat. Brian stared out the window as the city began to blur.  
"Stay with me O'Connor." Dom barked as he reached over in between shifting to add pressure to Brian’s wound.  
Brian was silent as he began to float in and out of consciousness, every time it was the sound of Dom's voice that brought him back.  
Brian woke as he was jarred awake by Dom and a nurse helping him out of the car and helping him to stretch out on a Gurney.  
"Where are we Dom?" Brian asked looking around in a confused panic.  
"A hospital in Tijuana, calm down Bri, your safe here." Brian was silent as his eyes stayed focused on Dom as he was wheeled in the emergency room.  
"Why didn't you leave me Dom?" Brian asked his blue eyes meeting the concerned eyes of that man who should have left him on the side of the road.  
"I couldn't lose you Brian." Dom said as he reached down taking Brian's hand in his own. Dom held onto Brian’s hand until he was wheeled into surgery and he was forced to not only let go but to wait outside.  
He looked back at the waiting room as he tried to decide what he should do. Brian had betrayed him that much was clear, but what was also clear was the fact the Brian was going to let him go and that meant something. Brian would have gone to prison if he had been caught. After moving the Supra into a parking space, Dom sat in the waiting room trying to piece together everything in his head. He couldn't wrap his head around the idea of Brian not making it through this. The blond meant to much to him, it had been his plan for the last hijacking to truly be his last. After the secret moment Dom and Brian had shared at Race Wars Dom had decided he was never going to let his handsome blue eyed angel go.

Flash back to race wars

"Dom you around" Brian yelled as he walked into the small hotel room he was sharing with Dom during race wars. Dom groaned to himself as he shut off the shower. Maybe the idea of rooming with Brian this weekend really wasn't such a good one. Damn, if he made the wrong move and freaked Brian out he could lose him forever. Dom rubbed his hand over his face in frustration as he wrapped a towel tightly around his waist. Brian had still been at the races when he had came back to take a shower. Thinking the blond would be gone for a while he had left all his clothes sitting in his bag on the bed.  
Dom tried not to look at the blond as he gathered his clothes. Last thing he needed was to get a boner in front of Brian.  
"How did the supra do in the last race." Dom asked.  
"Ran awesome man." Dom looked over at Brian who was sprawled out on the second bed looking tired and way too kissable. Brian met his eyes for a moment and the awkwardness that Dom had been trying to avoid set in almost instantly.  
"See something you like man." Brian smirked as he propped himself up a little bit. The problem was Dom couldn't tell if Brian was trying to be funny or not. Dom sat down on his bed still not breaking his gaze with Brian.  
" And if I did?" Dom asked, he watched as the emotions played across Brian's face. None of those emotions looked to be negative more confusion than anything.  
" Then I would ask you what you were doing sitting all the way over there." Brian smirked his blue eyes shining in the low light of the motel room.  
Taking that as an invite Dom moved to sit next to the blond. Dom bit his lip as Brian laid a hand on his abs, Brian’s touch alone almost making him come undone.  
"Bri, I hope you know what you are getting yourself into." Dom said as he rubbed his hand up and down Brian's arm. Almost like he was giving the blond a moment to come to his senses.  
"I think I can handle you Dom." Dom silenced him by putting a hand behind the blond's neck, crashing their lips together. For a moment neither of them seemed to know what to do. Finally Brian relaxed into Dom’s hold, wrapping his arms around his lover, Dom took that as an invitation to push Brian back on the bed.  
They groaned together as Dom slid his hands under Brian's loose fitted T-shirt. Dom bit his lip as he slid Brian's shirt over his head and he could finally appreciate the sight before him. Brian smirked as he laid back against the cheap motel comforter.  
“Don't think I haven't noticed the way you have been watching me for weeks Dom.”  
“And here I thought I was being sneaky.” Dom smirked as he traced a small pattern across Brian's belly making the blond shiver in anticipation.  
“Yeah just about as sneaky as Elmer Fud” he was silenced as The other man gently raked his nails down his stomach. Their eyes met as Dom unbuttoned his jeans, Brian lifted his hips as Dom pushed the blond jeans and boxers down. He groaned at the site of Brian laying naked before him.  
“Your so handsome Bri.” Brian groaned as Dom began stroking his hardening erection.  
“Please Dom, I need you.” Brian groaned as Dom continued to jerk him.  
“Guess I should have thought to bring some lube.” Dom laughed as Dom's hand became slippery with Brian Pre-cum.  
“In my bag.” Dom raised an eyebrow as the naked blond slid off the bed grabbing a bottle of lube out of his bag.  
“You came prepared?”  
“Hell yeah I did, I was hoping some alone time would lead to this. Brian smirked as he handed Dom the lube as he settled on the bed again spreading his legs, leaving no doubt as to what the blond wanted. Dom smirked as he leaned down kissing Brian again as he spread the lube on his fingers before he circled the blonds tight hole. Brian bit his lip, locking eyes with Dom as Dom pushed a finger in, thrusting in and out a few times before adding a second and a third.  
“Dom, Please stop teasing me.” Dom smirked as he lubed up his dick, he leaned down kissing Brian as he slid in. Brian groaned as he threw his head back as he wrapped his arms around Dom.  
“Fuck me Dom, I can handle it, fuck me.” They both groaned as Dom set a brutal pace. Dom smirked as he watched Brian come apart, the blond cumming all over his stomach and chest. “That may be the sexiest thing I have ever seen.” Dom smirked as he stopped to watch the blond bask in the afterglow of his organism.  
“Shut up” Brian smirked,Dom shut up the blond with a few more wild thrusts before he too followed Brian over the edge.  
“Your right Dom that may have been the sexiest thing I have ever seen.” Dom laughed as he leaned down kissing Brian.  
" I love you Buster. I'm sorry it took me this long to show you."  
" I love you too, I'm just glad you did Dom. Fair warning I'm pretty messed up. I'm not good at loving."  
"What do you mean Bri?" Dom asked as he gathered the blond up in his arms, he thrusted a few more times before finally going fully limp. Neither of them wanted this moment to end.  
" My family abandoned me when I was little, I bounced around to foster home to foster home. It wasn't till I was fifteen and fresh out of Jail that I got a chance to kinda have a family. Sorry I'm being a downer now."  
"Don't be sorry baby, I want to know." Dom whispered as he leaned forward kissing Brian on the forehead before he slid out. Both men groaning from the loss of the other.  
"I don't know how to belong any place." Brian said as Dom held him.  
"You belong with me now."  
**********************************************************************  
That moment was more important to Dom then almost anything. It was the moment he knew Brian would be his forever. The fact that he was cop still rubbed him the wrong way and if it had been anyone but Brian he would have left them standing there on the side of the road.  
Minutes turned into hours, Dom paced in front of the door Brian had been wheeled through. Every time they opened Dom was hopeful it was someone waiting to tell him Brian was in recovery. He Sied as sat back down putting his head in his hands. He prayed then, which is something he had neglected to do in a while. He prayed for Brian to be given the strength he needed to recover.He didn't deserve to die because of stupid decisions he had made. Brian thought of everybody but himself, which was exactly why Brian was now in the predicament he was now in.  
Dom looked up as the doors opened again, a doctor came out holding a clipboard.  
"Anyone here for O'Connor?" Dom stood as his eyes met the doctors.  
"Is Brian okay; please tell me he is?"  
"Mr. O'Connor is in recovery, he lost a lot of blood but he was lucky the bullet only grazed his liver there was not much damage done to it. I would expect MR. O'Connor to make a full recovery in six to eight weeks.  
"Thanks doc, can I see him." Dom asked hoping the doctor wouldn't demand to know Dom’s relation to Brian.  
He should be moved to a room in just a few minutes I will have a nurse come get you when he has."  
"Thanks doc"  
Dom sat back down in the chair trying to calm himself down as he waited for Brian to be moved. The Buster would be okay. 

Ten minutes later a nurse came out asking for Brian's Family He didn't correct her as He followed the nurse throw the hospital, he tried to control his heartbeat as they came closer to Brian's room, When they finally got to Brian's room Dom felt like his heart would beat out of my chest, Brian lay on the bed so pale with his eyes closed. He watched as the nurse checked Brian's vitals before leaving the room .  
Brian hadn't moved at all while the Nurse had checked him over. It was only the gentle rise and fall of his chest that let Dom know the blond cop was still with him.  
He was still un moving as he finally made it to his bedside grabbing Brian's hand holding it between his. He hated how cold his hands were. Brian stirred as Dom brought his hand to his lips kissing it gently.  
"Come on Buster, open those blue eyes for me." Dom watched as Brian slowly began to blink.  
"Dom" Brian groaned as he tried to sit up.  
"Relax Brian, you going to be okay" Dom said as he gently pushed Brian back down. Brian blinked a few more times before he relaxed.  
"What happened?"  
"You were shot Bri, but you're going to be okay. You have to be okay, I already lost Jesse today I can't lose you too." Dom said softly as he leaned down kissing Brian on the forehead then softly on the lips.  
"You scared the hell out of me Bri." Brian was silent as there eyes met.  
"I'm okay Dom." Brian whispered as he reach up laying his hand on the back of Dom's neck.  
Dom was silent as he leaned forward kissing Brian again. He watched as Brian began to tire again.  
"Go to sleep Bri, I will be here when you wake up." Brian forced his eyes open as he looked into Dom worried eyes.  
"Why would you stay after everything I did." Brian asked confused, no one had ever really wanted him. Why would Dom stay after finding out he was indeed a cop, just as Vince had said all along.  
"Brian, you saved Vince, you avenged Jesse and you were going to let me go. How could I be mad at you. Then there's also the fact that I am crazy about you Buster. I had never planned on leaving you behind. Not even after you got Vince help. I was planning on getting my team to safety then knocking you out before I dragged you off into the sunset." Dom said as he watched Brian drift off. Brian opened his eyes and smirked before relaxing in a pained slumber.

Two days later against doctors orders Brian was dressed and following Dom out of the hospital.  
"Stay here, I"ll get the car." Brian nodded as Dom hurried across the parking lot.

Brian was surprised Dom had let him walk out of the hospital under his own power. He had put his foot down when the nurse showed up with a wheel chair. He was shot not crippled.  
Brian smirked as Dom pulled up in the supra. For a moment he thought back to the first time he had seen Dom drive up in the Mazda. “You going to get in Buster, you threw a fit to get out of the hospital.” Dom smirked as Brian opened the door sliding into the passenger seat. “So what’s the plan Dom.”  
“Getting the hell away from the states, we are still too close to the states for my comfort.”  
“Are you sure about this Dom, about me going with you.” Dom was silent for a second as he looked over at Brian.  
“Brian, I was sure about this since our time at Race wars, the fact that you were a cop hurt Bri, it did, but not having you would hurt more. Just tell me now Bri, was anything you said to me at race wars true about how you felt.”  
“I never lied to you about my feelings, when I got the assignment I never expected to fall in love.” Dom reached over taking Brian’s hand “That's good enough for me Bri.”  
Dom was happy when Brian finally let himself rest. Recovering from being shot was hard enough without being on the run.  
They drove all day Brian woke every time they stopped. Dom would insist on checking his bandages, which Brian couldn't help but be amused about. He had never really had anyone that cared about him when he was hurt.  
When Brian woke again they were parked out front of a run down motel, Dom was talking with the owner out front of the room, most likely he had checked the room before paying for it.  
Dom smiled as he saw Brian wiping the sleep from his eyes. Brian was silent as Dom opened the passenger side door.  
"Hey babe, glad your awake. I got us a room, if you were healed we would just sleep in the car but I want you to relax without being jolted around.” Dom said as Brian undid his seat belt.  
"I'm fine Dom, you don't have to worry."  
"Don't tell me not to worry, I about lost you. I'm going to be very protective of you for a long time. I know you can take care of yourself your a strong man, but please just humor me."  
"I guess I can do that." Brian smirked as he stood his body stiff from riding all day. He stood their for a moment stretching trying to work out the kinks in his already sore body. He winced as he pulled his stitches. He smirked at the worried look on his lovers face.  
"I'm okay babe." Brian laughed as Dom shook his head and lead the way into the tiny hotel room that has one king size bed.  
"Hope you don't mind, but after everything we have been through in the last few days I just want to hold you tonight." Dom said as Brian sat on the bed, still looking warn out.  
"I don't mind one bit.So does tonight involve food at any point i'm starving."  
"Yeah we can go across the street there's a place to eat ."  
"I don't speed a word of Spanish Dom."  
"Well I guess you had better learn." Dom smirked as the blond rolled his eyes.  
*********  
Dom knew he should be tired, after all he had driven all day plus he hadn't slept well when Brian was in the hospital. He watched Brain as he slept naked and beautiful. It was warm in the hotel room, so Brian has fallen asleep after his shower on top of the covers. Everything was exposed to him, he couldn't help but appreciate how beautiful his lover really was. He took a moment to look at the jagged stitched wound. It was healing well, still he couldn't stop himself from feeling overwhelmed as he looked at him. Dom knew Brian had made it and he would be okay, it was just the thought of him being anything but okay that had him choking up. He didn't even want to imagine begging his life again without Brian. He leaned down gently kissing Brian's belly as he slept. It was amazing just to have this moment alone with him and to know he was alive and well. Brian didn't stir from his slumber as Dom continued his exploration he couldn't stop myself from laying soft kisses on the blonds firm belly as he slept. Cop or not Brian was his now and he would never let him go.  
"Dom" he looked looked up to see Brian watching him. He was silent as he crawled up the bed laying a soft kiss on Brian's mouth.  
"What are you doing awake, you drove all day and I know you weren't sleeping much when I was in the hospital." Brian asked with a yawn.  
"Sorry babe, just thinking too much."  
"About what handsome, I'm okay so I know you can't be dwelling on that." Brian frowned as Dom bit his lip.  
"Dom you need to stop, I'm okay, really I am. What more do I need to do, go track down the biggest bad ass in Mexico and prove I can take him down?”  
"Don't even start with me Buster." Dom smirked as he kissed him on the lips again.  
"Now that you woke me up I sure hope you take care of the problem you started." Brain grinned down towards his erection.  
"Sorry, you know the doctor said no sex till you're healed.

“There is a lot of things we can do that don't involve full on sex Dom.” Brian smirked as he stroked his erection.  
Dom smirked as he kissed Brian's neck as he continued his exploration of his lover. Brian groaned as Dom licked a trail down his neck and collarbone. Dom smirked as he laid butterfly kisses down Brian’s chest and abs.  
“”Is this what you want O'Connor? You want me to suck you off.” Dom asked as he looked up meeting the blonds eyes.  
“Please Dom.” Dom smirked as he earned a groan from the blond as he took his weeping cock fully into his mouth. The blond tasted like heaven, he loved the sounds his lover made as he sucked his cock never fully letting it leave his mouth.  
“Dom if you don’t stop i’m going to cum.” Brain groaned after a few minutes as he pushed himself up to watch his lover take his cock into his mouth. Brain moaned again as Dom picked up his speed. Dom smirked as he began to stroke Brian's dick as he sucked. Dom smirked as the blonds breaths became erratic as he came hot down Doms throat. Brian groaned as his lover sucked him dry. Dom reluctantly let his spent lover slide from his mouth. He never thought he would enjoy sucking on another mans junk, but having Brian in his mouth was like heaven.  
“That was amazing Dom, my turn.” He smirked as he slid down the bed. Dom was about to protest that he shouldn't when Brian began to lick the tip of his dick like an ice cream cone.  
Dom did his best to hold still as Brian sucked. Brian met his gaze as he released Dom’s dick with an obscene pop. “You don't have to hold still Dom, you can thrust if you like.” Dom groaned as Brian resumed his sucking. This time Dom couldn't hold himself back from thrusting into the blond as he sucked. Brian didn't stop as Dom warned him a minute before he spilled his seed down his lovers throat. Brian smirked as he slid up to Dom's awaiting arms.  
“That was amazing.” Brian laughed as he snuggled against Dom both of them fully sated and ready to sleep. "Dom do you want to know the real reason I brought you the Supra?"  
Dom sat up a bit looking down at his lover. Brian was silent for a moment as Dom ran his fingers through his hair.  
"I could have brought you any number of cars in far better shape but I saw a project and was hoping you would keep me around.it was way more than just needing to be there for a case. I saw you everyday I came into the store. I wanted more than anything to have a reason to get to know you. I guess I knew all along I belonged with you."  
"So that's the truth about the ten second car?" Dom smirked as he leaned down kissing the blond.  
"Yes" Brian smirked as Dom ran his hands down his body.  
"Alright Buster, I believe you. Get some sleep we have a long road ahead of us." Dom wrapped Brian tightly up in his arms as he listened to his lover breaths even out. He smiled to himself as he finally let himself slip into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
